Sozinhos por uma noite
by Prince Seth
Summary: Depois de Shippou salvar uma princesa, ele, Kagome e Sango são convidados para um povoado onde apenas mulheres podem entrar. InuYasha e Miroku ficaram de fora... IYMir


InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou continuavam sua jornada atrás dos fragmentos da Shikon No Tama. Andavam por um pequeno bosque, em uma estradinha de terra.

- AAAH! – O grito fez com que InuYasha, Miroku e Sango parassem, exasperados.

- Parece ser o grito de uma criança, InuYasha! – Kagome falou, preocupada.

- Kirara! – Sango acenou com a cabeça e logo a pequena gatinha de dois rabos se transformou em um grande e feroz youkai. Ela montou em Kirara e InuYasha pôs Kagome em suas costas. Shippou estava com a Sango e Miroku se apressou em segui-los. O bosque rapidamente ficou denso, dificultando o acesso de todos que iam por terra.

- Ali, Sango! – Shippou apontou para uma garotinha que corria de uma estranha cobra. - É um youkai! – Disse, saltando do colo da exterminadora.

- Cuidado, apesar de ser um youkai fraco, pode ser venenoso! – Gritou ela, quando o pequeno youkai raposa se pôs entre os dois.

- Fogo de raposa! – Uma fumaça enolveu Shippou, que se transformou em uma doninha. - Se afaste da garota!... - O youkai cobra parou rapidamente, se virando para fugir, quando uma flecha purificadora o atingiu, purificando-o. Kagome e InuYasha chegavam, acompanhados de Miroku. Sango se dirigiu para a garota.

- Está tudo bem? – Os olhos negros dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, alguns fios de seu cabelo comprido como fios de seda caíam-lhe sobre o rosto.

- M-muito obrigada! – A garota abraço Sango, chorando.

- Princesa! Princesa! – Duas mulheres com lanças corriam em direção a eles.

- Está tudo bem com a senhorita? – Perguntou uma elas.

- Está tudo bem com ela. – Miroku segurou a mão dela – Mas meu coração está com uma ferida enorme... Seria facilmente curado se aceitasse ter um filho meu.

- Seu sem vergonha!... – A voz de Sango soou sombria atrás dele.

- Elas me salvaram. – Disse a garotinha. – Aquelas duas moças e aquele youkai. – Ela apontou para Shippou, que estava com o rosto corado.

- Permita-nos que agradeçamos. Passem a noite em nosso vilarejo. – Disse a outra mulher.

- Claro! – Kagome falou, animada. – Ouviu isso, InuYasha?

- Desculpe, mas não permitimos a entrada de homens no vilarejo. – Falou a primeira mulher. – É um vilarejo só de mulheres.

- O paraíso na terra... – Miroku viajava em seus pensamentos sob os olhares da furiosa exterminadora.

- Claro que vamos. – Disse, determinada. – O InuYasha e esse MONGE TARADO podem se virar sozinhos.

- Mas Sango!... – InuYasha cortou sua frase assim que viu a morte nos olhos da exterminadora.

- E esse youkai raposa vai com a gente! – Disse a garotinha, animada. – Ele me salvou...

- Claro, princesa. – Falaram as duas guardas. Eles seguiram até o vilarejo, a muralha de troncos lembrou a Sango seu vilarejo, com muralhas idênticas. Elas entraram, logo depois o portão se fechou para InuYasha e Miroku.

- É, ficamos fora dessa... – Miroku suspirou.

- Tudo por sua culpa, seu depravado. – Resmungou InuYasha de volta, se sentando ao pé de uma árvore. – Estou preocupado com a Kagome.

- Está tudo bem. – Miroku se sentou ao seu lado. Os dois adormeceram ali.

Miroku acordou com um barulho. Parecia que algo tinha passado por perto dele em alta velocidade. InuYasha não estava mais do seu lado. Ele se levantou quando ouviu um estalo de madeira vindo do muro. InuYasha estava em cima dele, observando o vilarejo.

- O que está fazendo aí em cima, InuYasha? – Gritou ele para o hanyou.

- Estou procurando a Kagome, ora essa! Venha aqui ver isso! - Miroku suspirou.

- Eu não tenho como chegar aí em cima.

Com um salto, InuYasha desceu da gigantesca muralha. – Suba. – Disse, de costas. Miroku o olhou por um tempo e subiu nas costas dele. Com outro movimento, Eles logo estavam em cima do muro. Miroku avistou uma aldeia cheia de mulheres usando kimonos dançando ao redor de uma grande fogueira. Kagome, Sango e Shippou assistiam a dança.

- Que mulheres lindas... Ficam tão sexys nesses kimonos... – InuYasha sentia agora um incômodo em suas costas. Algo duro pressionava sua coluna. "Esse Miroku é tarado mesmo..."

- Vamos descer. – Falou ele, áspero. Com o terceiro movimento os dois estavam novamente no chão. – Melhor dormirmos. – InuYasha se sentou novamente ao pé da árvore, Miroku ao seu lado. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mas não conseguia. Ainda se sentia incomodado por ter sentido a ereção de seu amigo. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o monge, que já dormia. A cabeça abaixada o dava um ar de frágil, tinha as pernas cruzadas sob as vestes negras e roxas e o shakujo apoiado em seus braços, a lua incidia em sua pele, deixando-o pálido. InuYasha sentiu sua ereção crescer vendo o monge, logo a conteve com as mãos. Seu pênis latejava por debaixo das vestes vermelhas. Novamente olhou para Miroku. Estava sentindo desejo por ele. Levantou o braço direito em direção ao monge, exitante. Pousou sua mão de leve sobre a forte perna dele, fruto das corridas que fazia para acompanhar ele e Kirara. Aos poucos foi subindo, até atingir sua região pubiana. O monge estremeceu ao sentir o toque, InuYasha rapidamente recolheu sua mão. Então em outro impulso de desejo, InuYasha acariciou o pênis do monge por cima de suas vestes, sentindo-o crescer. Com a mão esquerda, se acariciava até explodir em um gozo silencioso e farto. Adormeceu ao lado dele.

No dia seguinte Miroku acordou cedo. InuYasha, sentindo o movimento também dispertou.

- Bom dia, InuYasha. – Disse, sorridente.

- Já acordou, Miroku? – Falou sem seu tom rabugento de sempre.

- É, e eu tive um sonho muito bom... - InuYasha cora ao se lembrar da noite passada, mas consegue disfarçar bem. - Sabe,eu vi um riacho aqui perto, vou aproveitar para tomar um banho. Quer vir?

- - -

As águas calmas do riacho formavam um lago cristalino. InuYasha e Miroku começaram a se despir, O hanyou estava de costas para que o monge não o visse, caso se excitasse. Entrou rapidamente na água gelada. Miroku dobrava suas vestes, de costas para InuYasha, que apreciou o seu belo corpo. As pernas fortes eram um bom atributo dele sustentando suas costas largas e suas nádegas redonda e sem pelos. Ele se virou para entrar no lago, mostrando um peitoral bem definido e seu pênis, ele reparou agora, tinha poucos pelos e um prepúcio cobria metade da cabeça, delineando-a. InuYasha novamente pressionou seu membro, tentando conter sua ereção. Miroku nadava perto dele. InuYasha resolveu fazer o mesmo, tentando se distrair, mas logo decidiu que sair do lago era a melhor opção.

- Estou preocupado com a Kagome. – Disse, de modo nada convincente.

- Eu vou com você ent... – InuYasha pisou em falso em uma pedra escorregadia, caindo em cima do monge dentro da água. Miroku riu, divertindo-se com a situação, enquanto InuYasha não pôde deixar de sentir o pênis dele roçando em suas nádegas. Se levantou novamente, seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Não esquenta, InuYasha. – Disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Cala essa boca! – Resmungou grossamente. Novamente estava tendo uma ereção, e na frente de Miroku.

- É só bater uma que passa. – O monge agora tinha um sorriso safado em seu rosto. InuYasha estava sem ação diante dele. – Você sabe, assim, ó... – Ele fez o movimento com a mão. InuYasha estava envergonhado com a situação e virou o rosto.

- Eu não preciso disso, seu monge pervertido!

- Eu preciso. - Miroku o olhou com uma cara de safado, se sentou em uma pedra e começou a se masturbar, InuYasha o olhava, visivelmente excitado. Ele se sentou do lado mo monge. Miroku colocou sua mão sobre o membro dele.

- Aaah... - InuYasha soltou um gemido baixo, como se aprovasse o toque de Miroku. Sua mão deslizava por toda a sua extensão, seu membro latejava de excitação. InuYasha gemia baixinho e deixou-se levar pelos movimentos de Miroku. Ele se deitou, sentindo o corpo do monge junto ao seu. Seus pelos pubianos prateados se encontraram com os negros dele, a boca do monge invadiu a sua em um beijo quente e feroz.

- O que você está fazendo, Miroku?...

- Só estou acabando com o seu desejo... – Murmurou na orelhinha de cachorro dele. Depois começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo lentamente por seu peitoral, onde brincou com os mamilos do hanyou, que ofegava de prazer, Suas garras empurravam a cabeça do monge, que desceu pelo seu abdômem bem definido, chegando ao pênis de seu amigo, que estava completamente ereto. O cheiro dele invadia os pulmões do monge, como um perfume doce. Passou a língua por toda a extensão do pênis dele e depois o abocanhou de uma só vez. InuYasha se movimentava, penetrando a garganta do monge guloso. As mãos dele acariciavam suas partes e pernas, depois desceram até a entrada do hanyou. Miroku o penetrou com o indicador, fazendo-o gemer de dor e prazer.

- Seu depravado!... – Disse, ao ver o sorrisinho safado do monge mais uma vez. Ficou lá por um tempo, logo depois o penetrou com mais um dedo. InuYahsa explodia de prazer, virou-se de costas ainda no chão e se empinou. Miroku passou seu membro pela entrada do Hanyou, brincando.

- Se maldito!... Enfia logo de uma vez!

- Como quiser... – Com um rápido movimento, Miroku introduziu seu membro todo de uma vez em de InuYasha, que gritou. A dor era incrível, mas seu tesão era maior que tudo. Miroku tinha um membro grande e grosso, seus movimentos eram lentos para que InuYasha se acostumasse. Mas logo começou a acelerar. Ele gemia alto, excitando ainda mais o monge. As mãos dele deixaram sua cintura buscando seu pênis, enquanto o penetrava, masturbava o hanyou. Seus movimentos foram acelerando cada vez mais, InuYasha ofegava. Miroku atingiu seu ápice, enchendo o hanyou com seu líquido, que gozou simultaneamente. O Monge levou sua mão à boca.

- Você tem um gosto delicioso... – Miroku então saiu de cima de InuYasha, deixando escorrer um fio de seu líquido pelas nádegas do hanyou. Eles se banharam e se vestiram, exaustos. Ali mesmo, se encostaram em uma árvore e adormeceram.

---

Kagome e Sango procuravam pelos dois, com Kirara e Shippou. Sango, do alto, logo os avistou e desceu.

- Ei, vocês, acordem. – Disse, sacudindo-os. Kagome e Shippou ajudaram Sango, logo os dois estavam despertos.

- Vamos, temos que encontrar o Naraku! – Kagome falou, animada. Subiu nas costas de InuYasha e lá foram eles, atrás da Shikon No Tama, mas os olhares do monge e do hanyou sempre se encontravam, selando o dia de prazer que tiveram juntos.


End file.
